


Vendetta

by BridgesInTheSky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emichele - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgesInTheSky/pseuds/BridgesInTheSky
Summary: Crispino made a solemn promise of obtaining revenge.





	Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vendetta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386423) by BridgesInTheSky. 



> Hey, guys! This is my first story posted on this site and also the first one I try to write in English. I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm not sure about a lot of things, but this doesn't mean you can't criticize my work, actually I think I'm going to learn a lot from it.  
> So, if someone end up reading this, thank you very much for your time :)

I kissed him for the last time at my office. 

At that moment, I couldn’t predict what was going to happen. If I could have seen the future, I would have taken his suspenders off and crumpled his white social shirt right there. If I wasn’t so worried about keeping that territories in NY, I wouldn’t have sent Emil to negotiate with the Costello family.

I would have laid him on the couch, instead. And, against all his complaints about how that situation could be dangerous for me, I would have made love to him. Even if my wife bursted into the room, even if I had to run away to the end of the world. We would have made love till the end.

I would have touched his bare skin and left red love marks on it, I would have pulled his pinstriped trousers off in a slow and painful way. I’m sure that Emil would have looked at me with that typical delighted face because our time together were always too short and our meetings were always so risky. So dangerous that even though I’m the family’s chief, I would still be in hell if someone found out about our relationship.

That’s why, instead of listening to the restrained moanings of my long term lover, with his childish happiness that he used to show only when we were alone, I turned  to him and picked the paper that contained the instructions. 

“You are going to meet them at the old factory’s abandoned parking lot”. 

Emil simply looked at me unhesitatingly and nodded. Secretly, I wished he had found a subject to stay a little longer. That was actually always my desire at every single time that there were only the two of us at my office, no matter what kind of situation we were dealing with.

“Emil...” I called while serving myself a shot of whiskey. “A Crispino never do business with a messy appearance like yours”.

I took a glance at his hair, that was needing a cut. I walked in his direction while he was giving incertain steps behind until finally bump into my mahogany table. I tried to put his hair in order and make his image looks better.

“I’m not a Crispino, you know...” he said visibly ashamed. 

“You’re a Crispino as long as you’re my consigliere, understood?”.

Emil and his embarrassment stared me with parted eyes. He looked around and kissed me in the mouth quickly. Without any more words, he left me go and I stayed at the same place, keeping the sensation of feeling excited by the beard of another grown man touching me.

“Don’t come back without a deal” I said. He nodded seriously.

I quitely lighted a cigar while he was closing the door.

 

***

 

With this painful bitter memory, I entered the shed with my tommy in hands. The gun was heavy like a ton of rocks, or maybe it was just that my limbs were frozen  by the scene in front of me.

“Well, well, Don Crispino, you know this isn’t personal, right?”.

I looked at this guy’s face for the first time and after, I could finally meet Emil’s eyes. They were terrified, there was blood in his clothes and his body was trembling. He cringed a little more in a corner and I could clearly see his face, it was saying “please don’t”.

When he rubbed his wrists, I could see the missing nails. Just as I was about to explode, a familiar figure emerged from the shadows.

“Giuseppe” I spoke his name like it was a curse. 

“Michele” he did the same. “You already know that our family wants to make business with yours”.

“By torturing my consigliere?”.

“With all due respect, Don, but we both know that your consigliere is a freak, moreover we can’t make a deal with a dirty family”.

I took a deep breath. I knew what he was talking about. I wished to say I was the same as Emil, so dirty as him, and that wasn’t nobody’s problem but of the two of us. At the same time, the most logical movement was act as I didn’t know anything, but with this option came together the fact that Emil wouldn’t get away of that shed with life.

“Giuseppe, go fuck yourself”.

I jumped behind a pile of boxes and made a signal to my men that were hidden during my talk with the Costello leader. So they attacked. My priority was to rescue Emil. My men entered the shed, shooting. In the middle of that battlefield, I crawled closer to him while putting my tommy to work.

I grabbed his wrists and eased the ropes. He was breathing with difficult, and I tried to take him to a safer place at that hateful shed.

“Emil, stay with me, we are almost there, okay?”.

“Don… I can’t anymore, I’m...”.

His legs were shaking and he was almost incapable of moving.  Without much light, it was hard to get an idea, but he seemed covered in blood, no only his clothes and hands. I continued to carry him when Emil suddenly pushed me to the ground with a force I guessed he hasn’t at that point. All I could do was to hear the sound of bullets and watch him fall apart right in front of me.

The only thing I could think of was to grab him and run with him in my arms for away of that place, for the thin rain of the parking lot. I ran the most my legs could, and then I just fell to the ground with Emil in my arms. My breath started to calm down while I tried to find the strength to call for his name over and over again. As if this was going to keep him alive.

And, for the first time in my life, I didn’t know what to do. It’s easy to have my enemies killed, make deals, bribe the police. But, when it comes to losing the only person I have ever loved in my life, things are not easy like that.

He looked at me with cloudy eyes. The hair that I had fixed in the morning were completely undone once more. I thanked the thin rain that camouflaged the blood in his face and clothes. I thanked those filthy gas masts, which made everything harder to see. 

I knew that bullet was for me.

If Emil could talk, he would surely say that I had a whole family to care for. That I could not let them found about our relationship. He’d tell me to get those fucking Costello guys out  and get back to the drinks smuggling scheme. If he could talk, he’d probably make a joke and say that everything was fine. But he could not. Not anymore.

I heard the noise of the Rolls-Royce moving away with the last survivors, but I didn’t care. I swore I would kill them all, one by one.

Then, with a silent apology, I kissed him for the last time on the cold floor of the parking lot. 


End file.
